Beautiful Nightmare
by cookiemonsterlover32
Summary: What if Pitch had a daughter? A sweet, kind, beautiful, girl? What if Jack Frost fell in love with this girl? Only to find she is the daughter of a monster? First fanfic. Sorry if its bad. If your not interested in reading then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Kay so this story has almost NOTHING accurate. I haven't even seen the movie. I'm just writing based off teh trailers I saw. This is just a story using the characters off of Rise of the Guardians.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or it's characters otherwise I would've known what the movie is about. But I do own the OC characters.**

Prolouge

"She's beautiful..." A caring mother holding her newborn child.

"She's got your eyes." He says. She has blue eyes, baby blue eyes.

"She's got your hair." She says. Her hair darker than the color black itself.

"What do you wanna name her?"

"... Ravenna... may she have a clever mind, good judgement, a sense of responsibility, and an appreciation to the finer things in life."

"Thank you for everything... Pitch."

5 years later

"You must understand, Pitch, she couldn't make it! It was too late!"

"Daddy! Daddy! Where's Mommy?! I wanna see her!" A young five-year old girl... has just lost her mother. Grieving, is all he can do. Day and night, grieve and grieve. Poor and innocent as she watches him everynight destroying children's dreams to satisfy himself, including her own.

"Daddy, please, stop." Tears fall as she pleads.

"Tsk, don't look at me like that!" He yells, "Your eyes, they remind me of her! Why must you irritate me with those eyes!" Panicing, he picks her up and locks her in a room.

So everyday, for thirteen years, his servants, Fearlings, tend to his daughter. Nourishing, feeding, caring, teaching. But, it is nothing without a parent's love...

Author's Note: Soo? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? This is my first time writing a fanfic so I'd really like to know! It is a romance fanfic. This is just the prolouge. Tell me if I should continue! Again, I haven't seen the movie so I'm just going on what I know so please don't get mad. ^-^ (Oh, and by the way, what did you think of the name? Ravenna? I don't really know I was having a hard time coming up with the name. So, I looked one up on the internet and I put the meaning of the name in there too.)

~kaithxbye:3~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Heeyy! Look at me updating so early! It's only because I'm on Thanksgiving break, and I had nothing better to do. It won't always be this early though, :(. I'd also like to remind: This is just my story with Rise of the Guardian's characters. It probably has almost NOTHING correct. This is just for entertainment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of its characters.**

Chapter One

Jack's POV

"You can't catch me, Jack!"

"We'll see about that Jamie!" Of course, I've done it again. Jack Frost has succeeded in creating another snow day! And I got to spend the day with Jamie.

Jamie is like a little brother to me. One of the few who believe in me. I don't remember much about my past. Just that a Man in the Moon said that I am now Jack Frost. A guardian.

Raven's POV

"Come eat, Raven!" Bertha, she's the main maid here. She feeds me and teaches me. I live in a tower where my dad doesn't see me because my dad despises me.

"Coming Bertha!" She doesn't like it when my food gets cold. She also started the nickname.

"There you are, Raven, honey. Sit, sit, I made your favorite, chicken soup."

"Thank you, Bertha." I say. I honestly am thankful to her. She was a parent to me like no one else was. After finishing the meal I tell her,"I'll be out in the garden." The garden is a place where I can think. It's where I've always gone to think. It's my haven.

"Goodness, Raven, it has to be the coldest time of the year, and you want to go to the garden?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Seeing as I can't argue with you... alright, alright. Go on, but be back before noon!" I quickly put on my worn out combat boots, my hoodie, that looked like I splattered paint all over it, over my plain band t-shirt, Asking Alexandria, and my black skirt. After that I ran out yelling,"I'm always back before noon!"

Closing the door behind me, I started walking. To a place I've gone everyday. A forest not far from the tower. A path that leads me to a small pond in the center of the forest. Where extraordinary flowers bloom and the one place I feel at home.

Jack's POV

"Bye, Jack!" Of course, the fun can't last forever. North (Santa Claus) wants me at the North Pole before noon. I haven't even been a guardian that long and he's already bossing me around.

Raven's POV

This pond. My pond. A safe haven to escape the world. I like looking at the nature and scenery. Every season different flowers bloom, and the animals are starting to hibernate. It's so peaceful.

No one's POV

Leaves rustle in the bushes. "Shh. You don't want her to notice us."

"I know, I know. Is that the girl he wants us to abduct?"

"Bunnymund, we're not abducting her, we're just bringing her to North."

"Yeah, yeah, same thing, Tooth. Let's just hurry, he want's us back before noon."

Raven's POV 

What was that? I turn my head towards a bush, that seems to be talking? "Who's there?" I question. Then, suddenly, out of no where, this kangaroo looking thing and some sort of feathered bird come out of the bush.

"Hello there!," The overgrown bird says.

"G'day mate!" The kangaroo follows.

"Who are you?" It may have sounded straightforward but trust me, it took all my might not to stutter or something.

"Who do we look like to ya?" The kangaroo asked. I'm confused, does he _want_ me to answer that?

"I didn't know there were kangaroos in this part of the country." Is all I can think of to say.

"Oh, come on! Why does everyone say that? I'm none other than the Easter Bunny!"

"And.. and I'm the Tooth Fairy!" The overgrown bird cuts in.

"I don't believe in fairy tales, how am I supposed to believe your real?"

"Honey, only children who believe can see us. The only reason you can is, well, because of your father." The Tooth Fairy tells me. It makes sense though, if someone destroys dreams, there has to be someone who makes them. "So, what do you want with me?" I ask them.

"Well how about we introduce ourselves, correctly, first? I'm the Tooth Fairy, but please call me Tooth. This is the Easter Bunny, Bunnymund."

"Ok, I'm Ravenna, but call me Raven."

"Ok, Raven, we're here because Santa Claus, also known as North wants to see you!"

"Oh great! Santa Claus exists too? No way am I going to see him!" This is ridiculous! I can't believe these people! Well.. erm.. mystical creatures?

"Good thing we brought the elves." Bunnymund says. As little gnome looking things gather at my feet, apparently "elves". What the heck? What is going on? And why is that coming at me with a sack?

Jack's POV

"Alright, North, I'm here like you wanted. What did you want?"

"Just wait, it'll be here soon," Old Kriss Kringle says.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Their coming. But Sandy's over there. He decided he would get some shuteye for arriving so early."

Ha, speak of the devil. Just then, Bunnymund and Tooth walk in holding a sack. Similar to the one I was brought in. As if sensing their presence, Sandy woke up and walked over to us.

" 'Ay! Came right on time, didn't we?" Bunnymund tells everyone. Honestly, I wish he would just shut up and open the sack.

"We brought her." Tooth says smiling as she opens the sack before us. I see a face. Slowly, this thing comes out.

It's a girl? No, it's unlike any other girl I've ever seen. She can't be but a head shorter than me, and she has the most amazing eyes. Blue, baby blue eyes. And her hair goes past her shoulders. It's so black I think it's shimmering. She has wavy hair, too. Not that thick wavy, all over the place, hair. No, her hair was thin, but wavy. And there is only one thought going through my mind,"Wow."

**Author's Note: Alrighty, what did you think? It took me forever to do this though. I'm a really slow typer. Btw, ASKING ALEXANDRIA IS MY ALL TIME FAVORITE BAND! :3 Heehee. It happens to be the shirt I'm wearing right now. Oh, and sorry for the flip-flopping of the POV's if it annoyed you that I kept changing it.**

**~kaythtsallbye:3~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Heyy! I finally get to update again! Yayay! And I'm so glad everyone likes it! Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or its characters.**

Chapter Two

Raven's POV

Woah. Where am I? Why is everyone staring at me? Is that supposed to be Santa? What's with all the tattoos?

"Well hey there!" Santa starts. Wow, _that_ is one Russian accent. "Hi." Is all I can muster.

"Well, let me introduce myself, I'm North, known as Santa, to most, but up here I'm North. This is Sandy the Sandman. He doesn't talk much. Jack Overland Frost, and I'm guessing you met the others." I scanned the room as North introduced everyone. Sandy, huh, mhe looks cool, calm, and collected. Not sure what he's really like though. As for Jack Frost... he looks well, cute. I guess it's my turn to introduce myself.

"Hi," I start,"I'm Ravenna, but call me Raven."

"Well Raven, you are going to be put into our safety for awhile. Umm Jack!"

"Yes?" Jack answers.

"You will be guarding Raven at all cost. I would make someone else do it, but we are all terribly bust. Now, if you excuse me, Jack, Raven, I must have a discussion with the others." That's the last thing North says before everyone else, but Jack, left for their discussion.

North's POV

"Alright, alright. Sit we must discuss this so that it's clear." I said as soon as Jack and Raven out of earshot.

"Hey, North, why didn't we tell Jack that Raven is the daughter of Pitch?" Tooth questions me.

"It is because if he knows, he will not protect her the same as not knowing." I answer her. Sandy tries to tell me something, but I was never good with his charades. Luckily, Tooth translated,"He said, what do you mean by that?"

Alright, what North means is, is that if Jack knows than he will push her away. He will feel like he has to guard a prisoner who has done something wrong. He will find her as evil as her dad. Jack has a tendancy to do things like that." Bunnymund answers for me. "Yes that is correct, Bunnymund, thank you."

"How do you know that she won't tell him?" Tooth questioned me.

"We don't," I start, " But if anything she won't. You see, I've been watching her grow up. She has never made a friend that wasn't an animal or a servant at the tower. She'll be desperate to become friends with Jack."

Jack's POV

After North left with the others, it was just me and her. Raven, she told us. Maybe I should start the conversation? "Hey," Even her voice sounds angelic,"I guess you'll be looking after me." It took me a moment to register what she had said. "Oh, uh, yeah, so, um do you want me to show you around?"

"I'd like that." She says smiling. Wow, that smile. I would do anything to make her smile more.

First, I showed her where the elves and yetis make the toys, where they stayed, and where we kept the sleigh. After awhile, I showed her my favorite spot in the North Pole, a small lake. She sat down on the pebbles when we got there. She closed her eyes, feeling the winter breeze. I sat down next to her, and couldn't help but smile, she looked so peaceful. She snapped out of it though asking me,"Uh, Jack, do you know why North wants me here?"

"I have no idea." I tell her honestly. What could he and the others be discussing without me? "Well it's really nice here. It reminds me of the place I have back home."

"You've got a place like this at home? It's so hard to find a peaceful place like this." I tell her. She smiles back, "It's more of a pond. I go there to think, alot." Then, I got curious,"What is it like back at your place?"

Raven's POV

Huh? He's asking what my life was like? Should I lie? "...Well...," I start,"I'm homeschooled... and I have a caretaker named Bertha, who's like a mother to me."

"If she's like a mother to you, the what happened to your mom?" He asks. Oh great, I just had to bring up the mother *facepalm*.

"Well...uh..she_"

"There they are! I told you they'd be here North! This is where Jack always goes!" We turn around to see Bunnymunc pointing, and the others following. Phew, thanks Bunnymund. Next time I should be careful of what I say.

"You guys must be hungry! It's already noon!" North yells. I stand up not realizing and yell,"Noon?!"

Bertha's POV

It's already noon. Where is Raven? She's always back by now, I think as I look at the clock. It couldn't be... could something have happened to her? No, no. I'll give it til three...

**Author's Note: Yayay! Finally finished. I was having a hard time figuring out what the North Pole was like, so I just guessed. Don't get mad if nothing is right, once again. I haven't seen the movie. And I hope to one of these days. I'm just here for entertainment, not judgement. Oh, sorry if this wasn't as long as the last. I had a lot of homework and a bad week -.-. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Whoa! I haven't posted in a long time! I've been super busy and I'm glad you like the story! That makes me happy :3. Anyway, just wanted you guys to know that since it's Christmas Break where I am I'm gonna try to post more to make it up to you guys for not posting. Oh, and in the prologue at the beginning of the story, I made a mistake. I said she was locked up for eighteen years when she was five years old. Which would make her 23 when she meets Jack. I guess I brainfarted or something because I meant to put thirteen years, which would make her eighteen. Which I think is about Jack's age. I'm not sure how to change it so if anyone know how please tell me! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Chapter Three

Jack's POV

"Noon?!" Raven stood up with a worried look on her face. "Whoa, whoa! What's wrong?" I say as I stand up next to her. "Haha. I know what you're thinking Raven, and it's been taken care of." North says with a refreshing smile. A rush of relief runs over her. "Come on, now, cheer up! I said you must be hungry! Let's all go eat lunch!" North tells us happily as he motions us towards his place.

Am I a wall or something? Why is no one telling me what's going on? Why is Raven so relieved all of a sudden? Not that there's anything wrong with it, but why is she here? Why does everyone, but me, seem to know what's going on?

Bertha's POV

It's already one. Deep breaths. *Knock knock* Is that Raven? I run to the door in hope. Huh? No one's there? I just about close the door when I see a letter, red, outlined by a glittering border of white. It looks elegant, and all too familiar. I pick it up and open it.

Dear Ms. Bertha Thompson,

It's me, North. My apologies to the fact I took Raven with me. I know you rejected me when I asked the first time, saying she was only ten and too young. We feel she is old enough, and that Pitch is about to make a move. Not those small actions that we try to prevent, but he may be going after world domination. I feel we can use Raven to our advantage. I know you're worried. But don't be, because I'm going to protect her with all I've got. I am, a guardian, after all.

Sincerely,  
North

Jack's POV

"Surely, you are hungry, Raven?" North asks her on our way back. "Oh, uh not really." Raven says. Her stomach growls and she blushes a little. 'Cute' I thought. Sandy makes a bunch of signs. Tooth translated, "He says, you seem hungry for Mrs. North's soup!"

"I know I am." Bunnymund stated.

"I don't really remember anyone asking you, Bunnymund." I retorted, provoking him.

"Why you little-"

"That's enough, Jack, Bunnymund! It's always like this between you two isn't it?! I'm so sick of it! You are like two immature children that always quarrel!" Tooth said with an irritated look on her face. We were quiet the rest of the way while the others carried on happy conversations.

Before I knew it we made it to North's place.

Raven's POV

"Who's there?" A homely voice calls out.

"It's just us, Honey!" North replies, "I hope you made extra! We have a temporary guest!"

"Guest? Who is it?" Mrs. North says as she walks out. She had snow-white hair put in a messy bun in the back of her head. She was short and plump. Wearing an apron over her gown. I'm guessing she wasn't planning to go out anytime soon. She looks a lot like Bertha. But Bertha is slightly a bit taller. With the same short and stocky body. But Bertha's hair wasn't as white. She had brown hair with little grays in it. They put up their hair the same way, though.

"Hello." I greet formally. If anything Bertha also taught me manners, and etiquette.

"My, my, aren't you beautiful, honey. Your eyes. I'd have almost mistaken you for Mother Nature herself."

"Mother Nature?" I questioned curiously.

"Yes, she's got the same beautiful eyes. She visits every six months." She tells me when Jack interrupted,"So where's the soup? I'm starving!"

"Oh yes, soup is on." Mrs. North says as she leads us to the kitchen. It smells like peppermint in here. "Here you go, each a bowl." Mrs. North happily says as she passes out the bowls.

Of course, Jack and Bunnymund dig in as if in some sort of competition. Tooth had complete etiquette as she started. Sandy ate in silence and North was practically drinking out of the bowl. I take my first spoonful. Wow! It tastes even better than Bertha's. And Bertha's cooking is hard to beat! I would know because whenever someone else cooked food because Bertha was busy. No one else could cook compared to her. Forgetting my etiquette, I can't help but dig in either. Realizing how hungry I was.

When the meal was over North started,"So, darling, do we have an extra room in which Miss Raven can stay?"

"Well or course. There's a room open next to Jack's room when he moved in!" She can stay there as long as she likes."

"Thank you, Mrs. North." I tell her. At least I know I won't be sleeping outside tonight.

"Are you sure we can trust that Jack won't do anything?" Bunnymund stated, smirking. I blush, and I catch Jack blushing. "Nothing's gonna happen! I have a conscience, you know!"

"How can you be so sure? You're on the naughty list after all!" Bunnymund says teasingly. "Here we go again." Tooth murmurs almost _too_ annoyed. As they blabber I can't help but smile at the fact that they sound like two siblings, teasing, and fighting all the time. They would get along fine if they put aside their differences.

"Alright, alright! That's enough! Jack show her to her room. Bunnymund, come help me with the dishes as punishment for provoking this!" Mrs. North yells. She really reminds me of Bertha. Fair, yet caring.

Jack's POV

Walking away from the table, I motion Raven to follow. I almost smile at the fact that she'll be staying right next to my room.

"Hey, sorry about that at lunch." I try and start a conversation with her.

"It's alright. Nothing personal, right?" She answers me smiling. God, I love that smile.

"Right," I answer smiling back. We turned the corner and I showed her my room first. After closing the door to mine, I opened her's. It has a small bed in the corner with simple white sheets. With a reading table near a balcony. With one window in which you can climb out to the balcony. With a wardrobe in the corner, and a drawer next to the bed, which also has a mirror on it.

"It's exactly like my room. It even has a little balcony." I told her. She smiles at me and says, "Thank you, I like it. It looks homely."

"If you need anything, I'll be next door."

**Author's Note: And Done! With this chapter anyway. I plan to have a lot of twist and turns in the future ;). I know this chapter was kinda boring, so please don't get mad. Anyway, if you know how to solve my little age situation from above please tell me! That would be appreciative! **

**~Kaythtsallbye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey I'm back. I got sick so I haven't been able to update. But I'm fine now. I couldn't even get out of bed, so sorry. I was planning to update on Christmas just for you guys. But my sickness got in the way. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Chapter Four

Raven's POV

I thanked Jack, and he left me to myself. I wonder what he thinks of me. I've never made another friend at least my age. I only had the animals at the pond, or the "fearlings" at the tower. I wonder if he even wants to be friends, or if he's just doing his job. I sigh, I need some fresh air. I opened the window that led to the balcony. As I walked out, I couldn't stop thinking why they would want me here. I know it has something about it? I haven't seen him in thirteen years.

Suddenly, a cool breeze surrounded me. "Checking out the balcony, already?" I turned around to see Jack smiling at me. "I just need some fresh air is all." I responded smiling back. "Yeah, well I have to be getting somewhere."

"Where?"

"I need to go see someone."

"Who is it?"

"..Hm, I'm seeing a kid named Jamie. Is that good enough for ya? Goodness you ask a lot of questions." He finished telling me as he smirked and poked my forehead with two fingers. "I just wanted to know." I said pouting, playfully. He chuckled before he left, flying away with his staff.

Jack's POV

She's cute. It's all I can think right now. But Jamie. Yeah Jamie. Focus on Jamie. He's probably out of school by now. I spot him looking a bit lonely. "Hey sport!" I call out to him as I landed near him.

"Jack!" He looks at me and responds happily.

"So you heading home already?" I ask him. Walking next to him.

"Jack, I thought you weren't gonna show up..."

"Of course I was gonna show up! I just had some things to do is all."

"Ok, but show up a bit earlier next time, ok? I gotta go to my sister... Um, she has the flu." Jamie tells me. I get kinda hurt inside. "Oh... Well besides the flu incident, how's your sister been?"

"She has a boyfriend now, Jack. There is no getting her back."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just she was the first girl I truly loved I guess. I think it's only natural to care."

"What do you see in my sister, Jack?"

"What I see? ...Well I guess I see warm blue eyes that remind me of warmth and comfort. Which I guess is kinda odd, cause blue is a cold color. I see beautiful blonde hair down to her waist. Light freckles on her checks and olive skin. The first one who made my heart beat like a thousand times faster by just standing next to her. The one who made me smile a whole lot. I just can't completely describe the feeling."

"Jack, that's so... cheesy." Jamie looked at me with a mix of discust and joy. I thudded his head lightly, and we walked away laughing together.

~Couple of Hours Later~

"Night, Jamie."

"Night, Jack."

I walked out of Jamie's room and started towards the front door. I know I should've just taken the window in Jamie's room, but just one glimpse. I just wanted one glimpse at _her._ As I walk into the living room I see her. Laughing with her boyfriend. I'm guessing he's trying to make her forget about the flu. She doesn't even notice me. My heart hurts now. I should've just taken the window in Jamie's room. I already feel tears coming.

Raven's

I just finished dinner, and was ready for sleep. But I heard something out on the balcony. So naturally, I walked out. As I walked out on the balcony I saw Jack. Crying?

"Um, hey." I tell him. He quickly tries to hide his tears. "Hey." he says weakly. "Um, you just missed dinner." I tell him. "That's ok. I wasn't really hungry anyway."

"Um, are you ok?" I ask him. "I'm fine." he says, again, weakly. I walked over, slowly, to where he was standing. And I hugged him from behind. It was unusually warm for a winter spirit. "What are you doing?" He asked looking over his shoulder. "You know that woman I told you about, Bertha?" I asked him. He nodded. "She told me whenever someone's sad you should hug them to comfort them."

"That's nice." He tells me. Still slightly sniffiling. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" I ask, "You can trust me."

"Do you care? Your not gonna judge me for being a guy and crying?"

"No, I'm not gonna judge you for crying. What does it matter? Everyone does it eventually."

"Ha, thanks... You know how I told you I was visiting a kid named Jamie?" I nod as he continues,"He's like a brother to me. He has this sister, Elisa. She used to be everything to me. I feel like she still is. She introduced me to Jamie, you know?"

I cringed my eyebrows a bit, letting go of the hug, "Wow, must be tough. I'm so sorry. I wouldn't have known what it feels like though, I've never been out of my house for about thirteen years."

"Thirteen years?!" Jack turned around shocked. Whoa! Did I just slip up again? Now _I_ felt the tears coming out. Gosh, why can't I keep these things inside? Jack waves his hand in front of me as tears started to form,"Raven, what's wrong?" He asks. I turn around to run back inside, but as I do, I felt something holding me back. I looked behind me to see him holding on to my wrist."You can trust me." he says as I pull myself out of his grip, and run into my room. Leaving him with an expression of hurt.

**Author's Note: Ok. Done. Did you enjoy? Thank you for everyone who enjoys my story, and thank you NightFury1017 for telling me how to fix my math dilema. I'll try to update soon.**

**~kaithtsallbye~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OMGEES I'm so sorry my pretties! I havent updated in a real long time, and I'm so sorry! My life has been full of crap right now, so real sorry for that. Anyway the rating may change to T cause things might happen in the future. ;) Haha I know what your thinking pervert but it's not like that. Anyway, ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

Jack's POV

I guess I fell asleep because I found myself outside of Raven's side of the balcony leaning on the window. Which now has been covered in frost. I got up recalling the events that happened last night. Her touch was really warm. Usually I don't like things like that but she made it feel... likable. How is she? Is she okay? I walked across the balcony and leaned on the rails. From the balcony I can see the small lake. (It's actually how I found it.) But I see Raven, she looks like she's doing something. I guess I'll find out.

Raven's POV

I woke up earlier this morning and walked out to that small lake Jack showed me. I don't know why. I guess I needed a place to think. I hope Jack doesn't get mad. The fact that I ignored him when he asked what was wrong. Why do I slip up so much?

Well, when I was walking around the small lake I couldn't help but notice some flowers. Bertha taught me alot about nature. I never knew why though. But I would go to the pond alot and record flowers everywhere. It's a little blue notebook that's a little worn out. I've gone through a lot of these blue notebooks back home. I recorded a lot of different flowers. I always carry a blue notebook everywhere. I knew exactly how to care for each plant so that they'd each grow properly and beautifully.

Almost like second nature I pull the notebook out of my pocket, and start recording the flowers. After that, I started to pull out some weeds around the plants. Bertha taught me a method where I don't have to use tools to get weeds out. This is what I did back home to distract myself.

Jack's POV

I fly down quietly, so she doesn't notice me. She seems really distracted. She was squatting on the ground picking at something. I slowly come up behind her and just over her shoulder I whisper,"Boo." She turned to look at me, quickly. She doesn't look shocked at all.

"Good morning, Jack."

"Morning, Raven."

"How well did you sleep?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine..."

"Watcha doing there?" I asked finally, out of curiousity. "I'm pulling out the weeds for these flowers." She replied nonchalantly. "I didn't know flowers could grow in the winter." I honestly replied. "I don't see anything."

"Really? You are a winter spirit. I thought you would know. And of course you can't they haven't sprouted."

"What kinds of plant grow in the winter?"

"Hmm." She stands up straight and closes her eyes. As if getting ready to recite something. "The flowers that grow in the winter? Well some around here are snowdrops, chrysanthemums, daisies, cyclamens, orchids, and I'm sure there are pansies. Others are like camellieas. Shame they aren't around here though, camellias are my favorite."

So, camellias are her favorite? I'll keep that in mind. Weird she's not bringing up last night's subject. It's probably better not to bring it up.

"How can you tell which flowers grow here if they haven't sprouted?" I asked her. "Well," She starts to answer, " it depends on the kind of climate and soil... and I planted all of them so I should know." She smiled at me. I shoved her playfully as I chuckled.

"Actually," She started, "Camellias are very suitable here, I just didn't find any seeds."

"Ho! Guys! There ya'll are! Mrs. North is looking for ya!" Bunnymund shouted running up to us.

"Okay!" I said imitating his Australian accent.

"Why you little rascal_"

"Alright! Let's just go see what she wants!" Raven cut the both of us off.

Raven's POV

Bunnymund and Jack keep fighting, and I'm getting sick of it. I guess this is how Tooth sees it. I just want to see what Mrs. North wants. I'm finished gardening around here anyway. Anymore time alone with Jack, and he'd probably bring up... last night.

As we arrived back, I found Tooth and Mrs. North preparing breakfast, and North and Sandy setting the table.

"Ay! I brought them back! That means no dishes afterwards!" Bunnymund said smirking. "Alright, Bunnymund. But only this time." Mrs. North says.

"What's for lunch today, Mrs. North?" Jack asked already making himself comfortable in a chair Tooth was about to sit in.

"What a gentlemen." Tooth said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. I giggled as I turned to Mrs. North,"I heard you needed something, Mrs. North. I'd be happy to help with anything."

"Ah yes, I need you and Jack to pick some things up from The Supermarket."

"You want me to go to a supermarket?" I questioned.

"The Supermarket, honey. The Supermarket is a place where immortals go for our supplies. You don't think these things just appear do you?" She leaned in closer, "It's good for you to get out a little." She whispered. I nodded. I guess North told him about me not being able to get out of my house for thirteen years. I wonder what The Supermarket is like.

"Food's ready!" Tooth says as I walk over to the table. Jack looked discusted. "Eww is this tofu and salad?"

"Of course! I'm a vegan, Jack."

"You weren't thinking that yesterday with that chicken soup." Jack retorted playfully, laughing.

"Ya! Don't start with me! I didn't know!" She answers laughing slightly back.

"Alright you two lovebirds! Stop it!" Bunnymund yelled looking angry. Jealous?

"Bunnymund..." Tooth says looking hurt as everyone looked at Bunnymund.

"You know! I'm not even hungry!" Bunnymund says as she leaves the table, and the house. Slamming the door behind him.

"Shame, that was Bunnymund's favorite meal..." North says. Tooth left the table, too. Drooping to her room.

Sandy hit the back of Jack's head. Then Mrs. North hit him, " You idiot!"

"What did I do?" Jack questioned rubbing the back of his head. Mrs. North started shouting, "Tooth made that meal for Bunnymund! You know Bunnymund, he misunderstands too easily! Tooth just being with another guy gets him riled up enough! Don't you understand? They like each other! Bunnymund just doesn't have the carrots to say so! **(A/N: XD Sorry about that I just had to put that in there.) **

"Oh," Jack said, "Sorry."

"Get out! I want you out now!" Mrs. North couldn't stop herself.

"ENOUGH!" North yelled out to stop it all. "We do have a guest after all." He said looking over at me. North handed me a piece of paper, and lead Jack and I out the door. "I'm sure Mrs. North told you. Just go, Sandy and I will handle this." I nodded as he closed the door.

**Author's Note: Phew, that took me forever. Alright that's it for this chapter. Again, the rating is changing to T for future drama. ;) Hope I didn't spoil you too much. I'll try to update earlier. TRY! **

**xbyelovelysx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Heyy there! I haven't updated in a while. I'll tell you the truth, I didn't have writer's block like most people say. I've had the chapter done, but school keeps me busy -_-. It's the sad truth. I hate making you guys wait :,(. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

Chapter Six

Raven's POV

"Jack!" I turned angrily. "Ugh, not you too! What did I even do?" He questioned rather loudly. "Whatever, just tell me where The Supermarket is." I told him too tired to fight. "Oh, uh is that what North wanted us to do? Get groceries?" He answers as if he was too good for it or something. Ugh, he's really getting on my nerves now. "You know?! You've been a jerk all day! If you're not gonna tell-"

"Ok," he says grabbing my wrist as I tried to walk away. "I'll show you." He looked guilty. Good, about time he realized.

I only had two seconds to think that because the next thing I know he's smirking as we shoot off the ground. "Jack!" I yelled, half out of anger, and the other half out of fear. "Hold on! We'll be there in no time." He says laughing. Pffh, Jerk.

Jack's POV

Haha. Raven must really be scared of heights. She's practically trembling as she holds on to me as we fly. I spot The Supermarket not long afterwards. It's about a ten minute walk on foot, and a five-minute flight. The Supermarket is basically a line of stores where immortals go to shop. Mortals are allowed as long as they are accompanied by immortals, and they believe in spirits and things like that. (Not ghost wise, I mean like me. Well I guess I'm a ghost, but, such as, me? I'm a winter spirit, so yeah.) Most of the shop are outside under tents, and some are in small buildings, but it's just as good as any other!

I finally landed somewhere near The Supermarket. "Uh, Raven?" We're here." I say in a sing-songy voice. "Oh, uh, I knew that..." She says blushing lightly as she let go, and started brushing herself off. She started walking off until I grabbed her shoulder. "Hey! You've never been here, what makes you think you know where you're going?" I said smiling. "Okay, fine then, lead me." She said trying to look away, embarrassed of what happened. I chuckled, "Hey, you know it's rude not to look into a person's eyes when they're talking?"

"Stop teasing me Jack!" She said madly. Haha, it's so cute seeing her like this. "Haha, just give me the list." I told her putting my hand out. She was still looking down as she handed it to me. "Hmm, first Mrs. North wants peppermint? Hm, typical. Alright let's go, Raven." I say dragging her by the arm.

After a while, we stopped by one last store to pick up some reindeer hoof polish. (Specially made for North.) "You two! Yeah you two!" Someone shouted out at Raven and I. We both turned to a short, medium built guy. With light brown curly hair that reached to about his chin. In his hands was a camera. "Hey guys! I'm Toby! I'm thinking about opening a photo booth over here, and I just wanted to test it out on you guys. Is that okay?"

"We-" I started until Raven interrupted, "We'd love to!"

"That's great! I really appreciate it guys!" Toby gratefully told us.

We walked over to the spot he told us which was this bridge. The bridge led from one side of the market to the other. It was actually pretty beautiful. It was handmade instead of used by magic. Snow covered the stone bridge. I don't show up on regular cameras, but this guy is immortal, so I wonder how it will work out. (I know he's immortal because only immortals can open a place at The Supermarket.)

"One, two, three!" *Click*

"One, two, three!" *Click*

"Alright guys thank you very much! All I have to do is run these off and I'll get these right back to you! No charge! Think of it as a Christmas present for the start of the season! Meet me back at this bridge in about ten minutes!" He yelled out as he ran off. "Alright!" Raven and I yelled out simultaniously as he continued on his way. Raven turned to me happily,"Alright I'll go pick up the groceries that we left at the hoof polish place."

"Um, hurry up okay?" I told her hesitantly. I was distracted by the fact she wanted to take a picture so badly...

-10 minutes later-

Why isn't Raven back yet? Should I go look for her? "Hey! I got them!" I turn around to see Toby running towards me, two pictures in hand. He stops to take a quick breath. "Where's *pant* your little *pant* girlfriend?" He says out of breath. "Hey! She's not my girlfriend! She went to go get some stuff." I answered blushing a bit. "Oh, well. Here are your pictures!" He tells me excitedly,"I think they turned out well!"

"Thanks," I say while he handed me the pictures in an envelope. I pulled them out. Toby took the pictures from waist up, to see our faces closer. I smile to myself. The pictures had Raven smiling really cutely, while standing next to me. With the snow falling perfectly.

"Well I got to go! See ya around! I feel this business already becoming a success!" Toby yelled as he ran off. I stuffed the two pictures back into the envelope, and into my back pocket. I made a mental note to keep one, and to give one to Raven.

I walked around The Supermarket, lost, because I had forgotten where the hoof place was. Smart move, Jack.

"Jack?" Suddenly an all-too-familiar voice called out behind me. I turn slowly in fear that it's exactly who I think it is. I look at her in the eye, and all I can mutter is,"Elisa?"

Next to her is a guy, about the same height as me. He had brown hair, and his bangs gelled up. He wore a dress shirt and black skinny jeans. "Hey Jack! Long time no see!" She said merrily. All her beautiful facial features still perfect. Her eyes, still perfect. She always wore her makeup lightly beacuse she used to tell me natural beauty is true beauty.

"This is Daniel! He's cupid's son!" She answers me happily. "Nice to meet you." He says in his happy-go-lucky voice. So, this is her new boyfriend? Ha, it's only been two months. While I sit here missing her, she's here... with her new boyfriend. Something inside me snaps, and I go all off. "So this is the guy!? This is your new boyfriend?! It's only been two fucking months, and now you're here waving this bastard in my face!"

I almost didn't see it coming either. I grabbed onto his shirt and punched him square in the face. Shocked, he looked back at me with a bit of blood coming out of his mouth. He punched back, but missed. I grabbed a tighter grip of his shirt and pushed him against a building wall. Punching the hell outta him.

Raven's POV

"Thank you!" I yelled out to Mrs. Grant, the lady who owned the hoof polish place. Full-handed with shopping bags I walked out of her store. I looked at a clock hanging inside a random store. It's already been twenty minutes? I guess I chatted with Mrs. Grant too long. Yet she was so nice, and she asked so politely to stay and chat. She even brought out cookies! How do you say "no" to that? I thought as I ran the corner to hurry to the bridge.

Suddenly, I hear screaming and the sound of shopkeepers trying to yell at whatever the problem was. I ran, and took a left to where I heard all of the noise. I hear a girl scream,"Jack, stop! Please!" She sounded like she was crying, and desperate. Wait, Jack, as in Jack Frost?! I finally caught up to the scene where they were. Where I see Jack beating up this guy, with a blonde girl trying to get Jack off of him. Maybe, possibly, Elisa? I drop everything I had, possibly breaking every glass container that half of the groceries were packed in.

"Jack!" I ran over yelling. I yelled for him to stop so many times while trying to get him to stop. I finally figured that instead of stopping him, maybe I could get the other guy out before he got hurt anymore. As Jack was going for another punch, with a blood stained fist, and a face filled with hate. I pushed the other guy out of the way. So that the punch hit me, not the other guy. Jack hit me square in the face before he could stop himself.

**Author's Note: Finally! Did you enjoy? I know The Supermarket sounds kinda stupid. I just needed a place for some drama to happen. Remember don't like, don't read. Simple as that. But if you do enjoy, thank you very much! You guys are the reason I keep on writing. Please stay tooned. I know somethings are weird in this story. I'm just quirky like that :3.**

**xkaibyelovelysX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm baacckk! Here's chapter 7. Enjoy yo selves X3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Chapter Seven

Jack's POV

For some reason I couldn't stop. Even when Elisa pleaded. Even when I heard Raven. I couldn't. All I know is I had punched an innocent girl who was starting to mean something to me.

Daniel was on the ground as Elisa ran over to comfort him. Raven was on the ground, too. she cupped her cheek as she looked up at me. "Are you done?" She asked me desperately. I had hurt her, and it hurts me.

By now, the entire supermarket was looking at us, and the ruckus I had caused. Elisa looked at me, "Jack..." she begins with a shaky voice, "how could you? We are through remember? You made that clear with me. you told me you didn't want me anymore! Now you're here blaming me for what you did?!"

"You're right..." I said with a hoarse voice. "But after that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. About how I wanted you back so much it hurt."

"Jack, do you also remember how you told me I just wasn't worth it? When I met Daniel he told me he wanted to spend forever with me, and not let me go. The way you did to me. He comforted me when you hurt me Jack." Elisa told me solemnly, but I could tell she wanted to cry. Daniel was helped up by Elisa, and another guy who was standing nearby. Elisa had just left with Daniel. I had just let her go, again.

I turn to look at Raven who was already trying to stand up and retrieve the groceries. I grabbed her arm,"Stop trying, you're hurt." Her voice was shaking when she told me, "Stop trying to tell me what I already know." She yanked her arm away, walking over to the groceries, and picked them up. Half of the things shattered. She only looked at me for a second before looking away again. Her cheek was still red from the impact, and she had tears in her eyes. That's what hurt me the most, today.

Raven's POV

My face still stings. Though it hurts me more how hurt Jack looked about Elisa. I could see the love in his eyes every time he looked at her.

I could hear Jack following me home. Seeing as we flew here, I was forced to let Jack lead the way. Jack, catching up with me, looked me in the eye, "I'm sorry, Raven." I still couldn't say anything. Yet, I had so many things I wanted to say. Do you love Elisa that much? What do you think of me? Am I as good as Elisa? Does it hurt when you think of her? Are you going to hurt me again, for the sake of having her? Can I trust you? Even when you hurt me, why do I feel this way about you?

Jack's POV

"I'm sorry, Raven." I told her truthfully. I searched her eyes for an answer. She looked lost in thought. Finally, I could tell she tried to force a smile on her face. "It's okay." She tells me, but I can see so much pain in her eyes. How can someone I barely know do this to me? how can I do it to her?

It was getting late. Teh sun was already going down. We had spent a lot of time at The Supermarket. I don't know why, but I gently took her hand into mine. I started walking home with her next to me. She didn't try to fight back, either. She walked with me.

We walked until we saw the factory. Where I saw Bunnymund trudging towards the door. He turned around to look at us. Before I knew it I felt Raven's hand yank away, for the second time today. I wish she hadn't, her hand felt warm in mine. "Ay, where ya been?" Bunnymund asked us with a gloomy tint to his voice. Raven raised the groceries (or what was left of it) for him to see and told him, "The Supermarket. You?"

"I've been at the Warren."

"What's the Warren?"

"A perfect place for the springtime, thinking, and Easter." Bunnymund said to Raven, and turned to me, "What? For the first time, Jack is...quiet?" He was trying to lighten up the mood, but it looked like he was trying to refrain from punching me.

"I'm sorry." I told him truthfully, too. Both Raven and Bunnymund looked shocked. No one needed to say anything to know what the apology was for. Bunnymund was quiet for a second. "It's okay, mate. I'm sorry, too. my behavior was uncalled for." Bunnymund smiled at me, truthfully this time.

Raven's POV

After Bunnymund apologized, Jack and him did something I would've never guessed they would ever do. They shook hands. A sign that they forgave each other. I smiled. Finally something good happened today.

North must've heard us because he opened up the door. "Oh, you guys are back?"

"Sorry 'bout my behavior earlier, North." Bunnymund apologized. "It's alright, Bunnymund. We all make mistakes." He glanced over at Jack. Does he know? Well yeah, he's Santa.

"C'mon in guys." North gestured past the door.

"Sorry, some things broke." I told North as I carried in the groceries. "It's alright just set them over there." He smiled warmly.

"Where's Tooth? I'd like to apologize to her." Bunnymund told North. "Sorry Bunnymund, it'll have to wait until tomorrow. Tooth and Mrs. North have gone to Tooth's palace for the night. But I reckon she's making her rounds for the night."

Bunnymund was already out the door. North chuckled lightly and looked at me. "You look like you've had a long day. Why don't you get some rest?" I nodded as I made my way up the stairs. But I knew it was North's excuse to talk to Jack.

For about an hour I just laid in my bed. Why? Because I couldn't sleep. For someone who wants this day to be over so badly, I can't sleep. I guess everyone else thought I was asleep, because I could hear North talking to Jack in his room.

"You are supposed to protect Raven, not hurt her. Why did you do it Jack?"

_Please don't make him answer that. I already know the answer I don't need to hear it. _

"North, you know just as well as I do."

_Stop answering, Jack._

"Elisa. You know I can't get over her!"

_Tears were already threatening to come out_.

"It's been three months since I've been an official guardian. You met her two months ago. You know how she is..." He pauses for a second, "perfect."

_Even when you hurt me, why do I still feel this way about you?_

**Author's Note: Alright done! Did you enjoy it? Please tell me! If you didn't, I'm not making you read it! Please don't be hateful! ^_^**

**xkaiseeya!x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Heyy! I'm finally back! Sorry for making you guys wait so long! Thanks to you guys for liking my story! I'm really appreciative so thank you very much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Chapter 8

Jack's POV

"Perfect." A word that describes Elisa well. North placed a hand on my shoulder, "Jack Frost," He started with an all-too-serious tone, "because of your feelings for Elisa you hurt Raven."

"I don't even think Raven likes me anyway." I sigh.

"You don't know a lot of things, Jack. You don't know wy she's crying. You don't know how you could hurt someone you hardly even know. But I'll tell you so you will know...Love. Love has taken it's toll here." North told me, pointing to my heart. He turned and left the room.

Love? Love is the reason? That hardly makes any sense. I've known Raven for two days. How could this be the reason?

"_Jack, have you ever heard of love at first sight?"_

How could I forget? Elisa told me.

"_No." _I remember was my response.

_I remember her head was on my shoulder as we sat on her couch. "Love at first sight. You haven't heard of it? Love at first sight is all in the name. When you fall in love with someone at first glance." She explained to me. "Oh, that makes a lot of sense. Then love at first sight is what I felt when I first met you." I had told her. I squeezed her hand in mine because I really meant it when I said it. I leaned in and placed a small kiss on her forehead. A sign telling her I would love her no matter what._

I hadn't thought of that in a while. Elisa and I lasted for a year, but I remember every memory like it just happened. I had the sudden urge to go check on Raven for some reason. Is it love at first sight? Opening the door to her room quietly, I walked in and closed the door behind me. She laid on her bed on her side curled up. I walked over and sat in the chair next to her bed. I looked at her as I placed a hand on her cheek. It was sticky from tears. She cried herself to sleep? I'm sorry. I'm the one who caused this. I leaned in, pushing some hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. Got up and walked out. Love has taken it's toll.

Tooth's POV

As the Tooth Fairy I do have a job. Even if for some reason I'm sad. I really like Bunnymund. I though to myself collecting teeth and replacing it with a quarter. Does he like me the way I like him? Or was he just being protective of a friend?

I was leaving a house when all of a sudden I saw a peculiar black sand surrounding me. "Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The Tooth Fairy?" His voice sent chills down my spine.

"What do you want, _Pitch?_" I spat out. If I show fear he'll overtake me too easily. He chuckled. Even that sent chills down my spine. A peculiar kind of horse stood by his side. "Is that anyway to greet an old enemy?" He chuckled once more,"What I want is very much like what you want. I want to be believed in. I_" He was cut off by a grenade. I flew a little further away to avoid the aftermath, when I saw Bunnymund. Once again his echoing chuckle, Bunnymund stood his ground.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." The words echoed his undelightful voice. With that, he was gone.

I landed next to Bunnymund. "Are you okay?" Bunnymund asked with concern. I nod. He pulled me into a hug. Whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry." It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he means by that. "Me too." I don't know what got in to me, but I leaned in and kissed him. Maybe I was glad he liked me back. Or I'm one of the only people he would actually, seriously, apologize to. But he must be thinking the same, because he kissed back. This day is ending better than I thought.

-One Week Later-

North's POV

I'm buried in work. With Christmas coming up in two weeks I'm beyond busy. Tooth did report to me that Pitch made a move a week ago. I better beware. He did say he was coming back. My theory? He'll make his move around Christmas.

Jack's POV

Raven and I have been getting along pretty well. We've learned so much about each other this past week. Like her favorite color? Purple. Her favorite food? Chicken noodle soup. When she's mad she'll lie about it, but I can see the anger in her eyes. When she's sad she won't talk to me. When she's happy all she does is talk to me. Am I annoyed? No. I feel like giving this "love" thing another chance.

"Jack?" Raven's beautiful voice called out to me. I turned my head to see her. She's above me looking over me. "You fell asleep out her again?" She asked. "Yeah, it's not my fault this pond soothes me." She made herself comfortable next to me. The snow was at least two inches high today. "You know you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. Go inside where it's warm."

"I'm fine. I'm going in in a minute anyway. I just wanted to ask you to do something." I perched up on my elbows, "That would be?"

"I want you to see Jamie again." She answered me. I haven't seen Jamie in at least a week. Why should I? As if reading my mind she answered, "You haven't seen him in a while. I want him to keep having faith in you, Jack. What if he stops believing? He probably misses you. I've been selfish and had you stay here. So, please go visit him?" I smiled. Yeah, I miss him, too. "Alright I'll go." She smiled instantly. Before I could think of anything else to say she said, "Thanks," and swiftly kissed me on the cheek. We both looked immediately shocked. My face was burning up. She let out a small yelp, and ran away from me. But, if anything, I wanted her to stay.

Raven's POV

I bolted away. I paniced. I didn't mean to, it was just, I was so happy. Ugh, how red is my face?

I've been getting to know Jack more during this week. I've fallen more and more in love with him since day one. He knows so much about me. As much as I want to be with him I can't. Because of _that_ dark secret. I heard _he_ attacked last week. He really wants to ruin everyone else's life, and it's all because of me. Why me? Because I was the one who murdered my mom. How could I ever tell Jack that?

**Author's Note: Alrighty! That wraps up this chapter! Review if you want to. Thanks for your time!**

** .goX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Heyyo! I'm back! I finally got a chance to watch the actual movie, and I have to say it was pretty awesome. :D I realized how off my story is compared to the movie XD. Oh well, what's the point in writing a fanfic if it's like the movie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Chapter Nine

North's POV

"Sandy, round-up the others for me would ya? Everyone but Jack and Raven." I told Sandy. He nodded. "Thanks." Was my reply.

I've done some research on Raven's life. I had Tooth bring me her memories. Considering Bertha has been there for Raven's mom and Raven all her life, I had Tooth bring me her memories, too. I felt I could learn a lot more about Pitch, and what we could possibly use against him.

Raven's mother was named Elana. Her mother was the daughter of Father Time. A good friend of the Man in the Moon. When Elana met Pitch she fell in love at first sight. What did she see exactly? I, myself, am not sure. I hear she always saw the beautiful in people and things. She always thought that everything on this earth was beautiful. But Pitch stood out to her, and she fell in love.

They were together for eight years. Married for five of them. Elana was soon blessed with a child. But it was not just any child, a mortal child. Due to the birth of a mortal child, Elana was diagnosed with a rare disease. Elana had fought the disease for five years. On the fifth anniversary of the child's birth, Elana died.

That's what I learned from Bertha's memories. Bertha herself had known all this because she was a loyal servant of Elana's ever since Elana was a child. Bertha was granted immortality from Father Time for being loyal. After the death of Elana, and Pitch's ditching of his own daughter, Bertha swore to take care of Raven like it was her own. In remembrance of Elana.

I haven't had time to see Raven's memories yet.

A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts. "Enter." I reply to the knocking. In came Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandy. Sandy closed the door behind them. "You needed us North?" Bunnymund asked curiously. "Yes," I answered, "I've been doing some research."

"What about?" Tooth asked. "Pitch." I told them,"I was hoping we could find out more about him as well as maybe find something we could use against him." Sandy made some signs. "He's asking about what you found out." Tooth deciphered for me. I went on to tell them about my research, and they listened intensely.

"Wow, I never would have imagined Pitch had that rough of a past." Bunnymund told me, stunned. I nodded in agreement.

Jamie's POV

He's never here anymore. I have other friends, but Jack is my favorite. What if he's busy? So? He's been busy before, and still had time for me. What a jerk! I kicked my feet in the snow.

"Hey there kiddo!" I jumped to see Jack Frost. "Jack! Where have you been?" I shouted to him. "Sorry, I've been busy." He told me. He looked happier than usual. I've seen that face before. It was the face he had when he was with Elisa. It was the face he wore when he didn't have time for me anymore.

"Who is she?" I asked with all my courage. He looked shocked. "How do you know?"

"Your facial expressions." I said tearing up a little. "Does this mean you'll never be there for me anymore?"

"No, no, no, no, no. That could never happen Jamie! I'll always be here for you."

"You weren't there last time."

Raven's POV

It was only about thirty minutes after Jack left, and he was already back. "Is everything okay? You came back so soon." I asked. Trying to forget about what I did earlier. He landed in from of me on the balcony. He leaned on his staff as he talked, "No. Jamie's pushing me away. He says I don't have time for him anymore. He ran away from me."

"That's horrible!" I said. When an idea popped into my head,"Maybe if you took me to go see him I could talk to him about it."

"It's worth a try." He answered.

~At Jamie's~

"Where is he?" I asked. Jack looked around and pointed out a young boy with brown hair sitting on a bench, crying. Poor kid, is this because of me?

I sat on the bench next to him, he looked up and sniffled. "Who are you?" He asked a bit scared. "Don't worry. My name's Raven. I saw you here, so I was wondering if I could be your friend. I said with a genuine smile. "Oh, okay." He answers. "Mind telling me what's wrong? You seem a little down."

"Well, sure. My best friend...he..he doesn't seem to have time for me anymore."

Jack's POV

I hid in a bush behind the bench as Raven talked to Jamie. What? I couldn't let myself be seen. I hear Raven talking about and Jamie saying, "My best friend doesn't seem to have time for me anymore."

"Why is that?" I hear Raven ask. "Because he's in love with some girl. And whenever he gets like that he doesn't have time for me." Jamie said with a hurt look on his face. No! Jamie, that isn't true! I just...I just...

"He's done that before?" Raven asked curiously. Why did you have to ask Raven? "Yeah, he used to date my sister." He avoided her gaze when he told her. "Who, Elisa?" He nodded, but a surprised look then washed over his face. "How do you know Elisa? She's homeschooled, so you can't possibly know from school!" Raven giggled, "Don't worry. Jack told me."

"You know Jack Frost?!" Raven nodded. "You must be her..." Jamie looked hurt again. Raven immediately told him, "Jack really misses you. He doesn't want you to push him away. You're his best friend. And I was hoping I could be your friend, too." I smiled, maybe Jamie will think differently of her, like I do. I created a snowball, and threw it at Jamie. Making my appearance aware. "Jack!" Jamie called out playfully. As he created a snowball off the ground, and threw it towards the bush I ws hiding in. I revealed myself and shouted, "I'm never gonna forget about ya, kiddo!" As I pelted a snowball towards Jamie.

Raven's POV

Jack finally made himself visible. That's good. At least him and Jamie are friends again. Jamie said this happened before, with Elisa. I don't want their bond to break, so I won't be selfish with Jack. Besides Jamie was here before me.

"Help!" Jamie ran towards me shouting playfully. Jack yelled, "She won't be able to protect you!" As he pelted me with a snowball. Of course, I ended up joining in on the fun.

North's POV

I held a little container holding Raven's memories...and teeth. I finally got to have a look at her rough past.

"_Papa!" A one year old Raven sat in the lap of her father. "Honey! Come quick!" Pitch had called out. "What is it honey?" _

_"She's spoken her first words!"_

_"She did?!" Elana looked surprised and happy._

_"Papa!" Raven shouted out and giggled at the sight of the joyful radiance her parents put off. Elana ran towards Pitch. She laughed joyfully, and tears of joy ran down her face._

Here, Raven experienced joy for the first time.

_A lovely spring day dawned on Pitch and his family. They spent the day outside. Here Raven is three. _

_Raven and Pitch sat on the grass. Their breathing made it obvious that they were exhausted from a simple game of tag. "Honey, you look tired. Here I brought refreshments." Elana told Pitch as she handed him and Raven a drink. "Thank you." Pitch said in between breaths. "Thank you, Mama!" Raven said cheerfully. "No prob-" Elana couldn't finish for she had fallen to the ground, and laid unconscious. "Mama? Mama!" Little Raven called out at the top of her lungs as she shook her mom. Pitch had rushed to take her to the nearest hospital._

_After forty-five minutes of waiting in the waiting room, the doctor finally walked out. "The problem is spreading faster than we anticipated. I suggest she doesn't be as active anymore." Pitch could only nod, his face full of shock._

Here, Raven experienced fear for the first time.

_At five, Raven's mother had died. I'm talking at five. She died on Raven's birthday, October 30. Several months later, Pitch fell into depression. He could not stand to see his own daughter because she resembled her mother so much. He imprisoned her somewhere he would never have to see her. Raven soon blamed herself for her mother's death, and for the start of her father's evil ways._

Here, Raven experienced abandonment for the first time.

**Author's Note: Phew! I felt like this chapter was a bit longer. Oh well! As long as you guys enjoyed it!**

**~kayseeyalater~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Oh my gawd! I'm back! Sorry I took so long updating. But it's summer over here, so I'm going to be updating more. I promise I'm going to finish this story; because I personally don't like it when people abandon their stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

**Chapter 10**

Raven's POV

A week has passed. Christmas is coming around soon. Ever since I met Jamie. We've hung out ever since. He enjoys the company; considering his sister ignores him half the time. I heard they used to be really close, until she met Daniel. Jack is happy about it too.

I feel like I've known him forever. I know it's only been like three weeks, but to me it feels like a lifetime. I've never felt this happy in my life. I wish it could stay like this forever. But _he's _out there. And _he'll_ make a move soon, and I know I might never get to see Jack again. I want to savor it. I don't want to take it all for granted..._again._

Jack's POV

Raven. Who are you to me? You're different. You're not like Elisa. I thought I only loved Elisa. The more time I spend with you the more I question what I had with Elisa, and what I have with you.

"Hey," I turn to see Raven greeting me. "Hey, you tired? We did spend three hours at Jamie's." I asked her as she leaned on the rail of the balcony next to me. "Nah. I enjoy hanging out with him." Her hair flowing perfectly in the winter's breeze. (Caused by yours truly.) "Looks like I got some competition." I joked. She playfully shoved me and smiled, "Hey!" She turned to look at me, which was insanely close. I could feel her breath. I leaned in out of instinct. Her face went a dark shade of red. How adorable.

Of course she had to turn to run away again. I am so tired of this! I grabbed her arm to spin her around muttering,"Not again," as I sealed the space between us. Her lips are soft, it sent butterflies berserk in my stomach. Do she hear the loud beating heart in my chest. It's annoyingly loud.

It took her a while for her to react. She finally kissed me back. Of course that only made the butterflies worse. We finally broke away. There was a moment of silence before I broke it, "So, um, dinner?"

"Sure."

Pitch's POV

"Poor, stupid, clueless North. How long did you think it would take me to figure out? That you were going to use my own damn daughter against me?" My voice echoed off the walls of the tower. I had gone to the tower of that godforsaken daughter of mine, to find that the wench, Bertha, had betrayed me! The others tell me she's run away! Of course! The coward. I chuckled, "Who needs her? I'll win this war."

Raven's POV

Jack. Why did you do that? Could you possibly feel the same way? Because I've come to the conclusion that I love you.

Dinner was simple. Mrs. North decided on breakfast for dinner. With simple pancakes and sides like peppermint and eggnog. It was just North and Mrs. North, Sandy, Jack, and me. Bunnymund was at Tooth's. They really hit it off last week.

Just then Bunnymund busted in, "Help! Tooth *pant pant* Pitch!" He said between breaths. We immediately got out of our seats. "Oh my. Hurry! To the sled!" North remarked, worry drawn all over his face.

~At Tooth's Palace~

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Back up?" That voice sent chills down my spine. I hadn't heard it in so long.

"Guys! He's taken all the teeth and my precious fairies!" Tooth yelled in panic.

"Ay! Sandy! His sand looks like yours!" Bunnymund pointed out. Sandy nodded, his mind in deep thought after seeing it himself.

"How humorous. You even brought my daughter along. Ravenna..." His mouth curled up into an evil grin. My head won't stop throbbing. I fell to the ground, knees pulled to my chest. My hands to my head to try to stop the throbbing sensation in my head. Fear. Fear is what I see in myself when I see him.

Jack's POV

What the hell is going on?! What does Pitch mean "my daughter"? Raven couldn't possibly be. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I yelled out. "My, my. You don't know? Why that pathetic wench is my daughter." Pitch's voice echoed in my head.

How? How come she never told me? I told her _everything_ about me, and she couldn't even tell me she was the daughter of this damned bastard? I trusted her with everything of mine! How many things hasn't she told me? Has she ever told the truth just once?! Do I love you, Raven? Or did I fall for the lie you lead me to believe?

I looked over around at the others. Their faces told me that they already knew, and they never told me. I thought I was a guardian, too! How could they keep this from me?! Damn it! Did anyone trust me?!

"I know what you're thinking, Jack." Pitch told me with a smirk. How disgusting. "No one trusts you, do they? Join me, Jack. We'll take revenge on them together. We'll make their lives miserable, _forever_." As mad as I am I'm not stupid. I pointed my staff towards him and blasted him with ice. He dodged, and left with the echoing words, _"Your choice." _

Raven's POV

My head won't stop throbbing. This always happens when _he's _around. My hands stayed at my head, and my legs still pulled to my chest. I want to cry. I want to cry just thinking about what happened thirteen years ago.

"Honey, are you okay? He's gone" Tooth came over to assure me. I shook my head no. There is no reason to lie at a time like this. "Here, let's get you home." She told me.

_"Pitch...your wife...um..she was diagnosed with leukemia...a year ago." The doctor informed Pitch. He stood shocked. The doctor continued, "You didn't know? I'm truly sorry, but the problem is spreading faster that we anticipated. She's stop responding to the treatments she's been receiving. She has to stay at the hospital for the rest of her time." Pitch clutched you Raven's hand in which he had been holding. _

_"Can I...," Pitch looked at the ground, his eyes full of sorrow. He continued on, "see her?" His voice was low and hoarse. As if holding in tears. The doctor nodded, and lead him to the door. Pitch walked slowly in to hear the familiar beeping from the machine next to her bed. "How you feeling?" Pitch managed to ask. "I've been better." She answered mustering a smile. "This is funny." Pitch said seriously, looking into her eyes; tears threatening to fall from his eyes. _

_"Why didn't you tell me?" He muttered. "Because I love you, Pitch." She whispered soulfully._

_"Who will love me when you're gone? You are the only person who loves me, now."_

_"That isn't true. Raven loves you."_

_"Yeah, but she loves you more." Pitch mustered somewhat of a smile._

_"Pitch, I love you. I'll love you forever and always, Pitch. Don't ever forget. Don't ever forget about me. People used to ask what I saw in you. I always told them I say everything they don't. They say you're cold-hearted, but you are so warm. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Pitch, I love you. I want you to know. I'll say it until the day I die. But that doesn't mean my love will stop. The angels will pass on the message for me. I want you to know that through every doubt I'll be there. In your heart. I love Raven, too. Because she's a representation of you and me. I won't be gone forever. We'll be reunited one day. For now I have to promise you that I'll always love you. But I've already made that promise, in Raven. Because she is also a representation of our love."_

**Author's Note: Haha. I recently read ****_A Walk To Remember, _****can you tell? Yeah, I know, some of my lines are similar to it. Sorry I'm soo unoriginal like that. But of course I'll give credit to Nicholas Sparks for inspiring me, and piecing together such a beautiful book. Yeah, had nothing to do with the story I know. Oh, and sorry for my cheesiness earlier in the chapter ;D. The Big Kiss Scene has finally happened! Alright well I'll be back soon ^-^**

**~kay_bye_X3~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! I'm glad you guys like my story! Considering it's my first fanfiction. All your support has helped me keep this story going, so thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 11**

Raven's POV

_Where am I? _I opened my eyes to see myself in the room North provided me with. It's still the same. When I see _him_. I'm still to weak to face him. Weird how I used to effect him that way, now its the other way around. I miss you, mom. Why'd you leave me? Why'd you leave us?

Jack's POV

"Oh, Jack. You wanted to see me?" I turn to see Elisa walking towards me. "Yeah," I replied,"I asked Jamie to get you." She sat next to me on the bench that Jamie, Raven, and I used to hang out at. She tucked her hair behind her ear; an old habit of hers. "Any particular reason you wanted to see me?"

"Have...have you ever lied to me?" I managed to say. "Huh? Jack, I..."

"Please just answer me."

"Oh...um about little things I guess; nothing serious." I nodded at her response. "Jack, I've been faithful our entire relationship."

"I know. It's just, things are different these days." She then asked curiously,"How so?"

"There's this girl. I think I love her. But she kept something from me, and I feel like everything she told me was a lie. But even through all that I just want to hold her, kiss her, and tell her how perfect she is. Even tell her I love her. But I'm scared. I'm scared that if I tell her she'll leave me. I'm scared she'll say she never loved me." I placed my head in my hands. My heart was hurting just thinking of the thought of her leaving.

"Jack," she placed a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what to say..."

"Just tell me I'm wrong! That I shouldn't have doubts because she feels the same way!"

"Jack!" I looked up at her. She lightly slapped my cheek. "You sure are love smitten. Look Jack, I can't tell you for sure, but my intuition says she feels lucky to have you. She doesn't want to lose you. She probably wasn't able to tell you, but I feel like she would've eventually. Some things aren't meant to be said right from the start."

A moment of silence passed.

"Thanks." I told her. "And..um...Jack?" She placed her hand on mine. "I've never stopped loving you. Yeah, I know things have changed. We've found different people. But you were my first love, and I can't simply 'get over it'. I'm proud you've moved on, but I can't help but feel a little jealous." I looked up at her. It was different this time, though. Instead of the butterflies I used to get every time she told me she loved me; I almost felt unaffected. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. I saw a slight shade of red on her cheeks. "Thanks," I muttered.

_For everything._

Raven's POV

Tears that I can't contain continue to stream down my face. They probably think I'm still asleep. Funny how such a quiet girl couldn't keep any of her secrets hidden. I'm so weak. Jack probably thinks I'm repulsive. He found out everything. There's no way he'd be in love with the daughter of a monster.

Hopefully I'll leave the face of the earth soon. I don't want to suffer anymore. I want to see mom, again. My living is causing others to suffer, too. I caused my own father so much grief.

"Oh, you're up already?" My thoughts were interrupted; I looked up to see Tooth. I quickly wipe the tears from my face. "I just...um...wanted to say I got the memories back. Well Jack did I suppose. After you blacked out he went to get them back, and afterwards he told me he had to see someone." Tooth told me nervously. I try to muster a smile, but it comes out really weak.

"You know? You're really strong." Tooth told me with a smile. I looked up hopefully, "Really?" I asked barely above a whisper. She nodded,"It takes a lot of courage to face Pitch. But you have a past with him. You know him on a level the rest of us don't. The fact you could carry a burden like that for all your life shows strength."

"...Thank you..."

Bertha's POV

Having escaped Pitch some time ago I knew I had to meet with someone important. _She _has to know; or maybe she already knew. Either way, Raven's in danger, and _she_ needs to be notified!

I made my way to a dock that lied on the Atlantic Ocean. Making my way to a small fishing boat. I checked my surroundings to make sure no one was watching. The next thing I knew I had already lost sight of shore.

"Madam! Madam!" I called out.

"I've told you a million times before, please, call me Elana."

I smiled as she appeared in my boat. "You requested me?" Elana asked politely. I nodded hastily following up with, "It's about Pitch." Her facial expression looked shocked. Guess she didn't know. "The thirteen years you've been gone his life was in ruins. He needs you. Raven's life is in danger. Please come back." I pleaded. There was a moment of silence before she spoke, "When I died, the Man in the Moon gave me a chance to live again; but he also gave me the responsibility of being Mother Nature. I've been especially busy these years. People are polluting like crazy. The world needs me right now. I want him. But I can't just go and get him. If I had told Pitch right from the start, I would've been away all the time anyway. I would rather him think I was dead than ever have to be a terrible parent. He needs to come to me. If he wants me; he needs to come to me. But he also needs to learn how it is being away from me. I'm sorry. That's just the way it is."

I could see her tearing up a little. "What about Raven?" She sniffled. "I guess I sorta saw this coming. The fact that he's gone mad. I wish someone would direct them home. Towards me."

I was quiet until an idea hit me. "How about we seek help from the North Pole? Raven's staying there. Don't you think you owe it to her? To go see her again?" I smiled at my brilliance. She smiled slightly. "Last time I was there Mrs. North told me there was a new guardian."

"Is that so? Who is it?" I asked. "Jack Frost. Don't you remember that trickster?"

I thought out loud, "My, I bet him and Raven would make the cutest couple."

**Author's Note: Oh my! What? Jack Frost and Raven's mom know each other? Haha I just wanted to throw a little connection in there. Guess you'll have to find out how in the next chapter ;P. Okay, but thanks for your support once again. I'm glad you're enjoying this, and if you aren't sorry about that. **

**~kaybyelovelys~**


End file.
